


Precious, Beloved

by lagan



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gollum's powerful sex drive, Gollum's tiny penis, Other, The One Ring regrets its choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagan/pseuds/lagan
Summary: The Ring thinks it has caught a slave to worship it.  Gollum has a different definition for 'precious' and the advantage of having hands.





	Precious, Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



Deep in the darkness under the Misty Mountains, in a cavern cold and craggy, the Ring considered. Rescued at last from the swift-running River, it had seized its chance to take a new bearer. The Ring was Precious again, bought with blood.

Gollum would never leave it now.

He had taken the Ring from his ragged pocket, was turning it in his small clammy fingers, muttering: “Precious. Precious. My Precious.” Over and over, a small spell endlessly echoed, binding him closer and closer to the service of the Ring.

It was satisfying for the Ring to have a slave again. Now they should... what was the slave, Gollum, doing now? Holding the Ring tight in one hand while the other fumbled at his... undergarment?

Wait.

What was...?

The hand that grasped the Ring firmly was warming, clenching in a pulsing rhythm. Gollum’s other hand... that was gripping and pulsing too, rubbing as Gollum rose to the occasion.

No.

_No!_

STOP! The Ring shrieked a desperate order to its slave, and was ignored, the command swept away by surging lust, as Gollum brought the Ring down to his crotch.

The Ring contracted. But there were limits to its power to grow and shrink. It was, after all, a Ring, first and foremost.

And Gollum, even seized with overwhelming passion for his Precious that had him grunting and panting wild-eyed on the pebbles, also had limits to his... ability to grow.

He thrust into the Ring, clutched without escape in his sweaty palm. The Ring spasmed wildly as Gollum’s tiny excited cock drove into it, his hot wet flesh rubbing on the gold; the knobs and veins offering the Ring sensation never felt before, revolting yet oddly exciting.

As Gollum spiralled, invisible, to a messy climax, letters of fire shone horrified in darkness, and then grew dim.

Twenty minutes later, when it had been lovingly caressed by Gollum’s slimy tongue, and then thrust forcibly into a cavern that was wet and very dark (if much warmer than any cavern in the rock), the Ring was rigid with helpless shock.

It was quite some time before it got over the experience. When it did, it flung itself at the first Ring-bearer it could find who seemed entirely uninterested in sex.


End file.
